Stick Ranger Enemy Species
All species' (including Ha55ii's; for inspiration; marked in orange) movements are shown here. Feel free to add movements. You can also add a GIF of a species' movement, if acceptable. Ground Walker Walks in a velocity of about 2 px/sec. Snake Jumps around even without an enemy in sight. Wheel Rolls around quickly, does not move when no enemy is in sight. Stickman Dances around, flailing it's limbs and moving. Spider Crawls using its legs. Can jump in random intervals. Zombie Moves around, arms sticking in front, some attacking even when not attacked. Gorgon It jumps and walks very slowly. Wrecker It points at the nearest player with its body. It is attached to a wall. Cart It moves like a car and summons small walkers (the little heads in the back) when it hits a wall. Roller Its wheels roll (slide). It can also jump to clear small obstacles. L-Walker Same as walker, but taller. Alien Walks like a stickman, but will replicate into two weaker versions of itself when killed. Ball It bounces in one direction when hit and stops when it hits a wall. Tiger Walks using its legs. Giant The torso stays stationary while the lower body moves identically to Stickmen. Pipe Warp into other pipes. Drill Drills underground and pops up under enemies to inflict damage, then drills back undergound to avoid it. Slow, but tough. Scorpion It uses its legs to walk. Tumbler The structure topples (the heads do not) and lands on a head. The pattern is repeated for movement. The Tumbler will also bounce backwards if it is attacked head-on. Spring Spring bounce everywhere. Some move, some don't and attack only when attacked. Fighter This species moves like a fighter in PG, some have A.I. and some do not. Tank (Lazro) Moves closer to the team until its attacks are in range. May retreat if necessary, but is very slow-moving. Turtle Moves slowly with it's legs. Astronaut Moves like Stickmen, but hops every few steps. Exclusive to space-like levels, such as the Moon series. Devil Walks like a zombie. Robot Walks using its legs. Also can jump by remaining stationary for some time. Skater Skates (slides) with it's wheels. Treant Walks and stomps. Creeper Moves by rolling its wheels. It can also scale walls and even ceilings. Dog Walks with its legs. Slug Crawls like a real slug. Bouncer They bounce like a pogo stick, hence the name. Tank (TFM) Moves very slowly and attacks with its pipe. Hanger Like a Walker, but with reversed gravity. Climber Like a Walker/Hanger, but it climbs. Chain (HGD) Moves similar to a tumbler. Cage Has a wheel for a body and a dragon for the tail. Stacker When in group, it can be separated and re-stacked. Glides on the ground, slightly faster than a Walker. Airborne Bat Flies, it's wings flapping slightly. Dragon Flies while moving its tail. Ghost Floats like dragons and move the same way. Copter Flies like a real helicopter. Satellite Flies around in an orbit just out of the reach of regular melee characters. UFO Works just like a satellite; orbits around enemies and attacks them. Butterfly (ZX) Flies around like Bats, wings flapping just like them. Hydra Floats and moves like dragons; with the center dragon taking control. Twister/Tornado Flies around very quickly, but has terrible agility. Wyvern (Combak and LD, respectively) Files similarly to a dragon, though could be more aggressive. Bubble Simply floats around. Butterfly (TFM) Flying by stretching their wings a little. Lightning Travels straight in a linear fashion, but has the ability to turn. Bounces when it hits a wall. Aquatic Fish They swim regularly. Eel Swims like an aquatic dragon. Diver It swims like a SR character. Mermaid Can flop around on ground, but swims extremely quickly, making it difficult to hit/dodge. Jellyfish Moves around, inflicting damage as enemies touch its drifting tentacles. Seahorse Swims like a fish, but is as fast like a dragon. Giantdiver Swims identically to a SR character. Submarine Floats on the surface of water. It can sink deeper into the water, but eventually need to come up again, or they'll die. H-Crab (formerly Walkoyster) Walks. With it's legs. Like a Walker. Immobile/Fixed Tree Can swing around. Does not move. Mushroom Attacks only when attacked. Does not move. Cactus Attacks only when attacked. Does not move. Oyster Does not move. Vine Dangles from the top of the screen. They stay rooted to its spot, but can swing around like trees. Does not move. Solid Hence the name, it is as solid as the ground. Some can glide around the surface of the ground, but most do not move. Chip Does not move. Plant (Poisonshot) Rooted to the ground, can swing it's body like trees. Does not move. Plant (TFM) Swings around like a tree. Does not move. Pincher Pinches about. Does not move. Cannon Throws bullets. Does not move. Chain (TFM) Hangs like a vine and can stretch a little bit. The base is fixed and does not move. Rotator Rotates around in a circle. Base does not move. Hybrid Flyman It dances like a stickman and can fly like a bat at random intervals. Warper The part containing the head is stationary and is the part that can be attacked. The other warp attacks and can move freely on any solid surface, including walls, ceilings, and the floor of water. It can move any distance from the head. Crab Moves with it's legs and pinchers. Bacteria Floats in the air or water by waving its tentacles. Category:Stick Ranger